Dark Flower
by Avis Winchester
Summary: Asher always had it rough. Getting kidnapped does that to you. What Asher didn't expect was getting whisked away from a New York police station and sent to live in Japan after being told about what really happened all those years ago. Being the lost heir and sole survivor of a rich family was not what Asher was expecting. Hopefully it won't be to bad, right?
1. New Beginnings

"Can we keep him?"

There was a loud sigh, "He's a child. You can't just keep him."

"But why not! I found him and he likes me!"

This had been going on for 30 minutes now. Marcus was ready to tear his hair out. Kae was his best friend and he loved him, he really did, but the pink-haired man was incredibly annoying. Kae knew for a fact that he couldn't just kidnap a child and whisk him away. This was just him trying to get on Marcus's nerves. Again.

"Kae, you know it doesn't work like that. Besides we're on a job! We can't just take him!"

Kae pouted, "Why not? It's obvious that these people aren't related to him. Or that they cared for him." He gestured around the little room they were in.

Honestly, it couldn't be considered a room. It was more like a closet. A dirty, moldy, rancid closet, but a closet all the same. In the corner there was a pile of a few threadbare blanks and a flat pillow. The corner opposite to the bed held a bucket and judging by the smell coming from it, it held bodily wastes. The walls held obviously child drawn pictures. Most of them were animals. Besides that the closet was empty.

Kae continued, "And we're almost done with the job anyways. Just have to grab the jewel we came for and we can get outta here. Not to mention the people who had him are all dead anyway so…" He trailed off with an expectant look in his powder blue eyes.

Marcus sighed again. He knew this was a losing argument. Instead of responding the taller man leaned down till he was face to face with the small child in his best friends arms. Marcus's mauveine eyes met india green. The boy had high cheek bones and many Japanese characteristics. However, his eyes were an almond shape and his lips were a bit fuller. Originally it was the child's eye color that tipped him off that he wasn't fully asian. There was a chance one of the men here was his father, but it was unlikely. They all had distinctly Russian features. The kid was leaning more toward European or even American. The mostly likely cause was that this child was taken from his home by them. The question was why would they take this child?

A gentle smile fell over Marcus's face, "Hello, my name is Marcus. The man holding you is Kae. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

The child nodded.

"Do you know your name?"

There was a frown and the smallest shake of his head.

"That's alright. Do you live here? Do you know these people or why you are here?"

"Are they dead?" It was almost too quite for Marcus to catch. But Marcus wasn't too surprised. The child was obviously abused and seemed a lot more mature than others his age. So Marcus answered him.

"Yes they are. Did they take you from somewhere? Hurt you?"

There was relief in the child's green eyes, "Did you kill them?"

Kae spoke up, "Yes. We both did."

The kid tilted his head, "Why?"

Kae gave a wide smile, "Well, you see, these mean old men had something of ours. We were here to get it back. It's purple jewel, about the size of your hand. Have you seen it?"

"Yes. It's a necklace. I touched it once. They didn't like that." A frown marred his features.

Marcus clenched his fist in rage. He may kill people for a living, but he would never, ever hurt a child. He was glad that these men were dead.

The child changed the subject, "What are you going to do with me?

"We'll take you with us of course!"

Marcus face palmed. Kae really should think before he spoke.

The child looked toward him for confirmation, Marcus smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later (after a short argument with the kid about seeing the mess they made of his captors), Kae, Marcus and the child walked out of the closet. They quickly made there way to the office, were Kae got to work on the safe and Marcus looked for any important documents. None of them except one looked promising. It just so happened that the one he had held information on the kid. He told himself he would look through it later and stuffed it in his bag. They had been here too long already. Behind him there was a satisfied cry. Kae had gotten the safe open. Two minutes later, with the kid in tow, they high-tailed it out of there.

:_:

It had been two months since the job in Russia. It was now April 5th and the day he and Kae officially adopted the child.

From the documents Marcus found, he now knew that the kid's real name was Kurai. There was no last name. The file was small and only contained Kurai's name, his birthday (which was actually today), and how old he was when they took him (which was two). It was strange. Why have a document like this without any really information on it? Whatever, it made his life easier anyhow.

The child was now four and had done a complete 180 from when they first met him. From questions he and Kae asked, however, it seemed that he really didn't remember much about what happened to him. Marcus figured he was repressing his memories. It wasn't healthy, but he was scared to push Kurai too hard. He didn't want him to have a relapse.

The adoption papers were already sighed by Kae (since he and Kae weren't married Marcus couldn't sign them and Kurai seemed to like Kae bit more). They were just waiting on Kurai to sign them.

"Can I change my name?" Kurai's voice was still soft as if he was too scared to speak any louder.

"Sure thing kid!" Kae exclaimed. He then started listing off names. Each one getting shot down.

Marcus spoke, "What about Asher? It means happy and blessed."

Kurai tilted his head and thought about it before nodding. He quite liked the sound of it. And he knew he was blessed to be found by Kae and Marcus. He was a lot happier too.

The newly dubbed Asher quickly signed his new name (after Marcus helped him learn how to write it). A smile graced his features. He now had a family.

:_:

A few days later found Asher waiting to meet the rest of his new family. Apparently Kae had a sister and Marcus had a friend that was "like a brother" to him. He was nervous. What if they didn't like him and made Kae and Marcus realize what a waste of space he was? What if they hurt him like the mean Russian man did? His breath was speeding up. Marcus noticed and wrapped an arm around him. Asher fought away a flinch. He was still getting used to being touched gently. It was strange. He only remembered bits and pieces of before, but he still acted like a baby. He was four! He could handle himself.

"It's alright Asher. Mel is exactly like Kae. Funny, annoying, idiotic-"

"Hey!" Kae cut him off, "I can hear you!" He was in the kitchen cooking.

Marcus laughed and snarked back, "That was the point, loser!"

Asher smiled. At first their teasing had scared him, but now it was amusing and made him feel better.

"Wil is, well, he's a bit intimidating, but he's a big softy underneath. Don't let him scare you."

A knock came from the door before it was slammed open. A women with a pink buzz cut strolled into the living room. Behind her was a man with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath. Marcus sighed.

"Mel, how many times do I have to ask you too not kick the door open?" The man had a smooth, trance like voice.

The women, Mel, pouted, "Oh lay off, Wil. Why you gotta be such a buzz kill?"

She was quickly distracted by Asher. There was a squeal.

"OH! Is this him! He's so cute!" She grabbed Asher and twirled him around a few times before putting him down. "My name is Melody but you can call me Aunt Mel!"

"Mel." The man warned.

"Sorry. I just got a bit too excited."

Marcus smiled patiently at her, "Why don't you go help Kae out in the kitchen? I'm sure he could use the help."

Kae yelped, "Don't you send that she-devil in here! She's going to destroy my kitchen," there was a pause, "and the food!"

Mel growled and stalked off to the kitchen, "I will not, you ass!" There was a bit more yelling.

The smooth voice spoke again, "Hello, My name is Wilson Greene."

Asher's eyes widened. Now that Mel wasn't here to distract him, Asher could clearly see why Marcus had called Wil intimidating. The man towered over Asher at the height of 6'1. Marcus was taller then him by 3 inches, but Wilson seemed even scarier than he was. Asher was sure it was because of the way he was looking at him. Teal eyes looked over him critically judging him. They were cold and they were challenging him. They reminded him of the Russian mans eyes when he was toying with him. But unlike with the Russian man, Asher knew he shouldn't look down and submit. He felt as if he had to challenge him back. So he jutted out his chin and kept staring the older man in the eye.

Wilson seemed surprised at first, but quickly got over it. His eyes thawed out and there was a small amused smile on his face, "You may call me Uncle Wil."

Asher knew he had just passed some sort of test.

The rest of the day was calm (or as calm as it could be with both Redell siblings in the same room together) and relaxing. Each of the adults told Asher stories about work (PG versions). By the time Wil and Mel left Asher was crying with laughter and exhausted. That night he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

:_:

2 years later

Asher drummed his pencil on his desk and tried to pay attention to the teacher. He just kept getting distracted and couldn't seem to focus. It was frustrating. Green eyes stared out of the window. Maybe he should just draw. It seemed to be the only thing he could concentrate on anymore. Before he could get his sketch book out the teacher called him out. Again.

"Mr. Redell if you do not stop tapping that infernal pencil of yours and quit daydreaming, I will be forced to send you up to the office! this is the fifth time today I've had to address this! Do you just not care or are you an idiot?"

Asher chunked his pencil at her face.

—

"Asher, please tell me why you threw your pencil at your teacher." The principle sat calmly behind his desk.

Asher rubbed at his face, angry, "I don't know! I just go so mad. And all day I tried to pay attention in class and I just couldn't! I tried telling her, but she just kept saying that I wasn't listening to her on purpose! I was trying really, really, hard! And-and then she called me an idiot!" Asher had tears falling down his face. He hated not being able to control his actions. It seemed like everyday it was getting worse.

The principle frowned and turned to Kae, who had been called in, "Mr. Redell, has Asher always been showing this behavior?"

Kae shrugged, "He does get distracted easily and he is very quick to temper. We just figured it was him being a child."

"It's quite possible that Asher may have some type of learning disorder. Because of this his punishment will be lighter. I strongly advise going to go see a specialist."

—

They were now in the car on the way back to the apartment. Or at least trying too. New York traffic was horrid.

"That principle of yours thinks he's all knowing, doesn't he Asher?"

Asher hummed, but didn't answer. He ignored all attempts at conversation. By the time they got home. The whole car was filled with a heavy silence. Asher jumped out and walked over to the elevators.

When Asher walked through the front door Marcus was already there waiting for him.

"Asher? Are you alright? I heard what happened." Marcus went to place his hand on Asher's shoulder.

Asher flinched away from him and almost fell to the ground. He was so scared. What if they hated him now? He was a problem child. They didn't need him around to cause more troubles for them. Their jobs already did that.

Before Marcus or Kae could speak, Asher did, "Are you going to get rid of me now? I know I'm a bad kid. I can't pay attention, I lose my temper to easily, I start fights, and-and," His voice was starting to shake. "I know you probably want a better child than me. I'm a freak. A burden. I only cause problems. And I'm sorry. Marcus, Kae. That i can't be what you want. I'm so, so sorry. I'm-"

Marcus and Kae wrapped him in their arms around him. Marcus started stroking his hair and whispering into his ear. "Oh, no, darling. You're so, so wrong. Me and Kae love you so much. You're our son and we couldn't ask for a better child."

Kae jumped in, "Yeah and you are none of those things you just called yourself. Do you understand me? You are so smart. I mean, what other six year olds can speak English, Russian, and Japanese. Not to mention that you are the best in your class and you know all these cool facts I would've never known if you hadn't of told me."

Marcus nodded, "You are everything we want Asher. If we hadn't of wanted you we would've left you when we found you. But we didn't because the first time we saw you we fell in love. And so what if you have a few problems? Everyone does. Kae wouldn't be able to survive if I wasn't here to take care of him. Your Aunt has some bad anger issues and your Uncle doesn't know how to have fun. And I worry way too much. It's alright to be different, Asher. It's what makes you, you."

At this point Asher was sobbing in Kae and Marcus's-no his fathers's arms. He felt so overwhelmed with love, affection, and how they were so proud of him. Him, a little boy who had nothing, who was nothing, who still believes he is nothing. But slowly, and surely, he knew that he was going to get better. He was going to prove that he was worthy of their love.

He wiped his tears away and looked at Marcus and then Kae, "Thank you for loving me, Papa, Dad."

Marcus and Kae laughed happily, their own tears rushing down their face. Asher was squished back in between them. He wasn't complaining. This his family, his home, and he would fight anyone who tried to separate them.

:_:

3 more years later (Asher is 9)

Asher was panting as laid against the gym mat. His Aunt could be brutal when they were training. He winced and rubbed at the bruise he could feel developing under his skin.

Aunt Mel ran a martial arts gym. Right now she was teaching him jujitsu. His Aunt knew about 32 different fighting techniques. And those were just the ones she used to kick his ass.

Currently he was on break. Mel was dealing with some men with an annoyed expression on her face. He could here them from here.

"Why the hell are you all here? I'm hanging out with my cute, little nephew!" Asher rolled his eyes at this. "Boss knows that I'm busy!"

Boss was his Uncle Wil. While it was true Wilson was a lawyer and a damn good one at that, he was also the head of a gang. And his Aunt Mel was his second-in-command.

"Well, ma'am. Boss said they found him. He wants you there for the judgment."

Her face lit up with maniacal glee, "Oh! We caught him? That is very, very good news. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

The man paled, "Ma'am, Boss said not to bring the kid."

She waved him off, "I promised my brother I would watch him while he was off on a job. It'll be fine."

"But-but ma'am..." he was sweating now.

Melody ignored him, "Asher, darling! We're going to go visit your uncle!"

Asher sighed and stood up. He wasn't a moron. He knew they caught a traitor and this 'judgment' was likely to be bloody. Ebony hair swung around Asher's face as he tried to get the sweat out of the locks. Soon he would have to start wearing it up like his dad did.

"Asher! Hurry up!"

He grumbled.

The place they pulled up to was quite nice for a gangs hq. It was an unnoticeable building in one of the worse sides of town. It did look worn out and a little trashed, but the windows and the door were still there which was a plus. On the steps sat two burly men. One had one a red bandanna and other a snapback. They were the guards.

Asher stepped out of the car and walked up the steps with his Aunt. The guards nodded and let them pass. They knew who they both were.

The inside was completely different from the outside. It was elegant and covered in fancy furnishings.

They walked to the biggest room in the house. It was packed with gang members and at the front of the room stood Uncle Wil. And in front of him was a blubbering man.

"Please! They were going to kill me-"

Wilson turned his attention from the pathetic excuse for a man to his second and his nephew. He sighed.

"I thought I told you not to bring him."

Melody laughed and skipped toward him, kicking the man in the process. Asher trailed after her silently, his small frame looking even smaller next to all of the men.

"I told Kae I would watch him. I couldn't just leave him to fend for himself with all the mean, old men in my gym." She pouted.

Wilson crossed his arms over his chest, not impressed, "You know perfectly well he can take care of himself. You are the one who taught him to fight. Besides you know if Marcus hears that his son was here for this he'd be quite upset."

"He, uh, doesn't have to know?" She offered a bit pale.

Asher spoke up, "Papa always finds out when you do things like this." He turned away from his Aunt to his uncle, "Hello Uncle Wil."

A hand was placed on Asher's head, "Hello nephew. Will you be staying?"

Asher nodded.

Wilson dropped his hand and turned back to the crying man on the floor.

"Your betrayal caused us quite a bit Hogens." He spat out the name, "Now I think you should pay us back."

Wilson nodded to the men in the corner and the mans sobs and pleas became louder. Punches and screams followed the silent order. Wilson, Melody, and Asher watched impassively as the man was brutally beaten to do death. Each man had a turn at him.

Anger filled Asher's whole being. How dare this trash betray his Uncle? His Uncle was amazing. He was his family. The gang was family. Uncle took care of both of them, but he just screwed him over without a second thought! To Asher family was everything. His family took him in, they saved him, fed him, clothed him, taught him, loved him. He owed everything to Uncle and the rest of them.

Without realizing it, Asher had begun to walk over to where they were beating the trash. His Aunt and Uncle didn't try to stop him.

"Stop." Green eyes glared at the broken pile of flesh. The men around him froze before backing away.

"P-please. I ha-had too. I didn't-" He was cut off when Asher slammed his foot into his face.

"How dare you? He took you in as family. You don't deserve to be in his presence much less have his forgiveness, his mercy. You don't betray family. No matter what. If you have to die then die!" He was screaming by the end of it. Everyone was silent except for the quite sniffles from the ground.

"You are nothing!" Asher raised his foot again, "You. Don't. Deserve. To. Live." Each word signaled his foot coming down in the mans face. Asher kept going even after the man was dead. His Uncle had to drag him away from the scum.

"Asher." Wilson's voice was soft and soothing, "It's alright now, he's dead. You killed him."

Breathing in deeply, Asher relaxed. The man wouldn't hurt his family anymore. A furrow appeared on his brow. He lost control again. Wilson saw his frown.

"It's okay. You did what you needed to do." He smiled. "I'm proud of you."

All doubt of thinking what he did was wrong was wiped from his mind. Asher knew he did a good thing. He had to of. Uncle was proud of him.

:_:

3 more years later: Asher's 12

The breeze felt amazing on Asher's sweaty skin. He had just gotten done training with his Aunt and was now in a park sitting in a tree. He was trying to draw. Key word there-trying. There were baby squirrels in a nest above his making a bunch of noise. The mother had just ran off. Likely to go get food. He sighed and redid the same line again.

The next few hours Asher continued to draw. Even when it looked like a storm was coming through. The rain never bothered him. It actually helped calm him when he lost control which was happening more and more often. The kids at school avoided him after he broke some dicks nose and his hand. The people at his Aunts gym and his Uncles gang didn't talk to him much. While they were a bit scared of him they also held a lot of respect. But Asher was still lonely. His family was great and he loved him, but he just wished he had a friend. He didn't try to be scary. He just couldn't control it.

Rain started pouring down. Asher was glad he put his sketch book back in his bag. He sat there for another hour. The wind gradually blew faster and harder. He almost fell out of the tree. The baby squirrels, however, weren't so lucky. They all flew past Asher and slammed into the ground.

Green eyes widened. Asher swung himself from his branch and flipped to the ground. He quickly pulled his hoodie over his head and gathered the squirrels into the fabric. He then took off toward a small animal clinic where one of the few people who talked to him worked. Thankfully they were still opened.

One of the babies died on impact and the other two were fine for the most part. The worst injury was a broken leg. It was almost midnight when Asher left the clinic with the two baby squirrels. He just hoped that his dad's wouldn't mind the new additions to the family.

1 year later

"You fucking pathetic, piece of shit-"

Asher was angry. He tried to calm down, the results of his anger would be bad, but he just couldn't. No matter what he did, once something set him off he didn't stop. It didn't matter who tried to calm him down either. His family learned to ride through it because if they did try they would end up hurt too. And Asher already felt horrible about losing control, they knew if he realized he hurt his family through his rampage he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. That's why, currently, instead of his Uncle stopping him from beating the shit out of some random thugs, he let it happen.

As Asher went to go in and punch the man he was holding again, a small chittering noise came from his pocket. Two furry heads peaked out from his jacket pocket as his fist hit the side of the mans face. He ignored them. A red haze had settled over his mind and it wouldn't lift until the men in front of him were unconscious or worse, dead. Asher's fist pulled back and hit the man again. His two other friends were already knocked out, likely in need of a hospital.

If these stupid morons hadn't of tried to attack him and his uncle -protectprotectprotect- he wouldn't of lost control. No one hurt his family. If they did most of them never lived to tell the tale. Killing was wrong -doesntmatterprotectthem-. He knew this, but whenever they were in danger it was as if someone else was controlling him. Nothing could stop him until he felt they had suffered enough.

A few more punches in and Asher was starting to feel the anger recede. It didn't go away completely, it never did, instead it curled up in the back of his mind waiting for the next moment to strike. With one finale hit, he let the unconscious man fall to the ground. He stared at his bloody hands numbly. Asher didn't regret what he did. He'd do it again if it meant his family was safe. He just wished that he would stop losing control. Sighing he turned to his uncle who was already calling some guys to deal with the men Asher had nearly beaten to death. Chittering from his pocket continued. A very small smile graced his features.

He fished the two squirrels from his pocket and held both in his hands. A year had certainly changed the two rodents. Klepto and Teon had grown quite a bit and would keep growing. Despite getting immediate care, Klepto had a slight limp from when his leg had broken. Not that it hindered him from stealing whatever he wanted, hence the name. Teon, in contrast to his brother, was calmer and easier to keep track of. The both of them were always seen with Asher.

Teon scampered up Asher's arm with Klepto right behind him. As they always did when he lost control, they nuzzled into his neck and burrowed themselves into his hoodie on either side of his head. He reached up and scratched them lightly behind their ears. Everyday he was glad he had saved them. They were his only friends.

His uncle walked over to him and draped an arm around his shoulders, careful of the two squirrels sitting there. Asher leaned and took comfort from the side hug. His uncle wasn't a very affectionate man so Asher treasured every touch he was given.

Wilson kept his arm around his nephew until the car he sent for picked them up. In the car he pulled Asher to curl up into his chest. He knew that Asher had a hard time controlling himself and did the best he could to help him with it. Melody taught Asher an outlet for his anger, and Wilson taught him politics and the like. Things to help distract him and keep him himself. Wilson knew he wasn't the best uncle. Despite knowing Asher had severe anger issues, he still let him go to meetings and deal with the rest of the gang. He knew these things encouraged the violence, but he also knew he would be taking away Asher's sense of purpose if he forced him to stop. And once someones purpose was taken away from them it was like they were dead. Wilson loved his nephew too much to let that happen to him again. So he let Asher fight, let him defend him. One thing he knew for certain was that Asher's fathers were not going to be happy with him for allowing Asher to get into, yet another, situation like this.

—

Over 2 year later

Asher sighed in relief as he opened the front door to his apartment. He had made it with five minutes to spare. His Papa was really strict about making it to family dinners on time. He dropped his book bag by the door and made his way to the kitchen where his Dad was cooking dinner. Asher raised his eyebrow at a burnt pile of something in the trash.

"You kicked Aunt Mel out again didn't you?" Asher quipped as he rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands.

"That woman does not belong in the kitchen. If I had a dime every time she has came in here and burnt something, I'd be a millionaire!" Kae spit out.

There was a fond smile on his face as he said this. While Mel could not cook (seriously inedible), Kae loved the woman.

"Marcus! I need you to run to the store! There's a few things I'm missing!" Kae shouted.

Marcus came grinning into the room as he practically flew to his best friend's side.

"Of course I will go to the store for you. I just live to be your slave. " Marcus said sarcastically as he took the list from Kae's hand.

While they did their flirting ("Flirting? We're just friends!" "Sure Papa."), Asher began cutting the onions sitting on the counter.

By the time he was done with onions (and crying cause those things could fuck you up), Marcus had already come back from the store. Asher looked over the ingredients his Dad had assembled. It was apparently taco night. He'd have to make sure that Aunt Mel didn't eat them all. His Dad called everyone to the table where they all immediately started to eat.

Asher smiled as he took in the scene of his family together. His Dad was cracking jokes, while Aunt Mel was shaking her head, smiling in amusement. Uncle Wil had his nose up at their behavior, but his eyes gave away his fondness for his family. Asher glanced at his Papa and saw him looking at him. He raised his brow.

"What?" Asher asked.

His Papa shook his head, "You have a weird look on your face."

Asher raised one shoulder, "I was just thinking about how glad I am to have all of you. This is where I belong."

What Asher didn't know was that his entire life was going to change.

:-:

Light humming filled the ally way along with a periodically shake of a can. A figure was spray painting what looked like a tree on to the side of a building. The tree was a mix of different blues, allowing it to be shaded of highlighted. In the tree you could see silhouettes of animals in the branches, the roots of the tree and in the leaves.

Asher stepped away from the wall and propped his hands on his hips. He looked over the painting for any mistakes even though he knew that there would be none. The green eyed boy had been drawing the symbol for most of his life. It was the only thing from his past that he really remembered. After analyzing the tree for a few moments, Asher nodded his head in satisfaction and moved to put his signature on it. There was a shout from the front of the ally.

Asher's head snapped up towards the shout and saw a police officer rushing towards him. He quickly threw the half empty can in his bag and left the empty ones on the ground. Usually he would pick them up and throw them away, but he didn't have the time. Asher turned in the opposite direction of the cop and took off. If he got caught his Papa would not be happy.

'Shit. Fuck. Dammit.' Where Asher's only thoughts as he turned down the sixth ally way. The police officer was still chasing him and even got two more to go after him. Asher was getting slightly winded. He need a way to shake them off his tail. He glanced behind him as he fled the ally and didn't see the passing officer in front of him until he slammed into him. 'Fuck'.

:-:

Asher was currently sulking in a chair at the station. He ignored the anger he felt simmering beneath the surface. If that detective hadn't been in his way then he wouldn't even be here right now. It had turned out the man that had finally caught him (accidentally) was actually a foreign detective from Japan here to follow a lead on some black market deals. Asher hadn't even known he was Japanese until Asher had tried to pull the whole 'i-cant-understand-you-cause-im-asian' and spoke Japanese to one of the other officers. The stupid fucker.

Asher had been left to sit there until they had someone to talk to him. Apparently there was some kind of accident and most of the force had to leave. A voice cleared in front of him. It was the detective.

"Care to tell me why those officers were chasing you?" The man questioned.

Asher sunk down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, "I was spray painting."

The detective nodded and sat beside the teen. He opened his mouth to speak and said something that was definitely not what Asher expected.

"When I was younger I got in my fair share of trouble for spray painting." He stopped and leaned back into his chair before closing his eyes. "I used to spray all kinds of things. My favorite was painting mythical creatures. What were you spraying?"

Asher was still in mild shock. He wasn't used to people of authority trying to relate and start conversations with him. Most of the cops would have immediately started berating him and telling him how he shouldn't be defacing public property. Instead this guy actually wanted to talk paint. Asher felt a small stirring of respect for the man.

"Its a tree, a uh blue tree..." He trailed off, "It would probably be easier to show you."

The small teen was getting excited, as much as he loved his family none of them had really expressed an interest in his spray painting. His fathers thought was a great way to test and refine his ability to sneak around and not get caught (which he had failed pretty bad at this time) and his Uncle Wil liked to use his skill to warn other gangs from his territory, but that was about it. They all also thought it was a great way to distract himself from his anger. Asher slipped his sketch pad from his bag and flipped to the right page.

Holding it up so the other man could take a look, Asher tried to hide his nervousness. The detective was the first person besides his family to see his drawings. He hoped the man wouldn't make fun of him. He shot a glance at the mans face. The mans brow was furrowed in confusion and his mouth kept opening and closing as if he wanted to say something.

Finally he spoke, "Did you make this up on your own or did you see this somewhere?"

Asher frowned,"It's just something that I saw a long time ago, why?"

"This symbol belongs to a very prominent family that was wiped out a few years ago. I thought everyone had forgotten it. Do you remember where you saw it? Or when you saw it?"

Why was this man asking so many questions? If it was such a prominent family its possible that just I saw it somewhere. Asher thought. Instead of asking questions he decided to answer the man.

"I don't really remember anything from back then. Just that symbol. I'm adopted and it was a closed one so my parents don't know anything from back then either."

He lied about the adoption thing. That was the cover story his Fathers had given him to tell anyone who asked.

The detective hummed and looked Asher over closely. Something seemed to click in his brain and the man eyes widened. At the same time the man accidentally hit the sketchbook in Asher's hand, causing the teen to get a paper cut.

Asher flinch -stupidmanwatchwhatyou'redoing- and brought his finger to his lips to suck on the wound, but before he could the older man caught his hand in his grip -dont'touchmedon'ttouchme- and dabbed it with a handkerchief. Asher tried yanking his hand away, saying it was just a paper cut, but the man kept apologizing and cleaning the cut. Finally he stopped and stood up.

The detective cleared his throat, "Once again I'm sorry about the cut," he stopped and made a show of looking at his watch, "but it seems I need to get going. It was nice meeting you." Spinning around the man dashed off, taking the handkerchief with him.

Asher stared after him in confusion and anger -howdarehetouchmewhodoeshethinkheis-. That was definitely one of his weirder encounters. Any thoughts flew out of his mind as he caught sight of his Papa stalking towards him.

Oh shit.

:—:

Asher was ready to bang his head on the table. After getting scolded by his Papa, they had to sit at the station for hours. The cops had talked to his parents, gave them paper work to fill out, and a fine to pay. His parents had done all of this and yet they still couldn't leave. The officer dealing with them kept saying that something came up and that they needed to stay. Asher's Papa was getting irritated.

"Excuse me," Marcus started, "But when in the hell can we leave? We have been stuck at this station," he took a glance at his watch, "for four hours. I demand to know why we cannot go."

The police officer tried to stutter out a reply, "S-sir, please. C-can you p-please sit down. You'll k-know so-," he was cut off.

A man raced through the door of the station. After a moment Asher realized that it was the Japanese detective from earlier. The detective paused and swept his gaze across the room. As soon as he saw Asher he made his way over. In the corner of the the teens eye he saw the cop visibly slump in his seat and sigh in relief. The Japanese man stopped in front of Asher and his fathers.

The detective bowed to Marcus and Kae, "Hello, my name is Detective Yuki. I'm sorry I had to keep you here, but I had to make sure that my assumption was right," the man paused as if he had trouble of thinking what to say next, "Do you mind if we take this somewhere else? I'd rather have this conversation in privet."

Kae looked at Detective Yuki and nodded. He had an inkling of what was going on here. Marcus was having similar thoughts and wondered if this had to do with Asher's unknown past. Why else would a strange Japanese man want to talk to them?

The three males followed the detective to a side room. There they all sat, with Yuki behind the desk and Marcus and Kae on either side of their son. They were all quite for a few minutes as the Japanese man got his thoughts together.

"This going to sound strange and like I am messing with you, but I swear what I am saying is the truth." Yuki started, "My full name is Akria Yuki. I used to work as a bodyguard for a wealthy family named Madoka. Ten years ago I failed my duties and the entire family was wiped out. At least, that's what we thought."

He paused and ran his hands through his hair. The mans face was contorted in sadness. He kept repeating the same motion over and over as he tried to not get lost in memories.

After a few seconds he continued, "I came to America on business and instead found the heir to the Madoka family." The detective looked straight at Asher, "As I was talking to you earlier, something kept nagging me in the back of mind. You looked so familiar and I couldn't figure out why. Well, until you showed your drawings." Yuki leaned forward and put his hands under his chin, "You see, ah..." He trailed off.

"Asher. My name is Asher." The teen said helpfully.

"Yes. You see Asher. The symbol that you kept drawing was the crest of the Madoka family. Since they've died out there was no way that you could have just seen it in passing. Especially in America, because they rarely did business over here. What I'm trying to say is that I believe that you are Kurai Madoka, lost heir to the Madoka fortune."

There was a silent pause, then Asher exploded in shock, denial, and anger.

"There is no fucking way that I'm this Kurai Madoka person! My name is Asher Redell. I may be adopted, but I am not some lost heir or whatever shit you're spewing."

Asher turned to his parents who were strangely silent. They sat there contemplating this new information. It was unlikely especially since it seemed like the detective was going on looks and a drawing, but knowing Asher and his luck, it could be true.

"Dad? Papa? You're both not seriously thinking that he's telling the truth, right? I mean it's crazy! He doesn't even have any real evidence!"

Detective Yuki coughed, "Actually I do. You see I may have uh... Well you know how you cut yourself? I took the handkerchief and used the blood on it to run DNA tests. I apologize, but I had to know. And I'm glad I did."

He stopped and took out some papers from his inner suit pocket. Yuki unfolded them and slid it over to Marcus. Marcus looked over them with a critical eye. He then sighed and passed them to his best friend. There was no way those papers where fake. He was used to seeing forged documents with his line of work. Marcus glanced over to Kae and saw that he had came to the same conclusion as him. Now that they new the truth, the purple-eyed man wondered what the detective wanted.

Kae spoke up, suddenly serious for once, "What do you expect us to do with this information? What are you going to do with it?"

Asher could not believe what was happening. He couldn't be this Kurai Madoka person! He didn't want to be! He was fine not knowing about his past; all he needed was his adopted family. Not some dead legacy. However, he knew the look that his Dad and Papa shared. It meant that all this was true and not some sick joke being played on him. Hopefully he wouldn't have to go to-.

"I want Kur-Asher," he stumbled over the name, "to come to Japan with me."

"Alright." Kae agreed.

"Dad! What the hell?! You're not serious are you?! You can't just let me go with some creep," Yuki deadpanned, "all the way to Japan! Are you crazy?" Asher spun around in his seat and pointed at the detective. "And you! Why in the hell do I have to go to Japan with you?!"

Kae ran his hand over his face, "Stór*, please as if i would send you off with some unknown man. As soon as he introduced himself, I got Wilson to run his name. Everything he said was true."

Detective Yuki seemed shocked before he cleared his throat, "The reason I need you to come to Japan with me is because you need to be there for the reading of your late parents will."

Asher groaned and slammed his head on to the desk. This was going to be fun.

:—:

Asher grumbled as he slid down further in the plane chair. He couldn't believe that his Fathers just sent him off to Japan with a stranger -abandonedyouleftyougonegonegone-. The said man was casually reading, as if he couldn't feel Asher's death glare. The teens phone had died and he didn't have anything to entertain himself with. They had went straight to the airport after the big reveal.

Absentmindedly, Asher began playing with his dog tags. They weren't real ones like they got in the military, but they had his name and basic stuff on it like you would have on an ID. All his family members wore them. His Dad always told him that you never know what's going to happen so its best to have your info on you. It saved his Papa and Dad many times when they were on a job.

He wondered if Aunt Mel knew yet. Asher snickered as he thought of what she'd do when she got ahold of his Fathers. They deserve it, after all, making him go all the way to Japan.

The teen was starting to get over the whole situation -liesangerangeranger-. There really wasn't anything he could do about it know. No point in being pissy about it. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice over the intercom, "We have reached our destination. Please put on your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

Fucking finally.

:—:

The bank they walked into was huge. It was made up of warm browns and golds. Asher was so busy taking in the sight, that he almost didn't hear Yuki tell him to go sit on the benches while he dealt with getting everything together.

Asher flopped down on the wooden bench. He knew that this was going to take forever. The teen looked around to see if they had any magazines he could read. There were none. This is a fancy ass bank of course they don't have magazines, he scolded himself. What felt like hours past. It didn't help that some girls thought it would be fun to come and try to talk to him -don'tbothermeleavemealone-.

"Asher-sama, they are ready to see us now." The taller man butted in.

Asher blushed. Did that man really have to call him Asher-sama?! He was just Asher god dammit!

Shaking out of one of the girls hold, he stood up before addressing them, "It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around?" He left without a response.

Once he and Yuki were a safe distance away, Asher slapped the man on the shoulder, "Did you really just call me Asher-sama?! I'm younger than you for gods sake!"

"I worked for your family, Asher. You are above me and deserve the proper title. Especially if I'm going to be working for you again."

"What do mean 'working for me again'? Aren't you a Detective? You already have a job!" Asher exclaimed.

"I'm a privet Detective so it won't be a problem. Besides, I made a promise to myself years ago, that if we found you then I would protect you and stay by your side for the rest of my life. I'm the one who failed that night." Yuki turned to look Asher in the eye, "Please let me do this. I couldn't protect you all those years ago. Let me protect you now."

Asher was speechless. What in the hell was he supposed to say to that!? And the man had looked so sad. He was caving under the hopefully puppy dog expression. He sighed. The teen could never say no to people. It didn't help that Asher knew how Yuki felt.

"If you want to work for me go ahead, but I don't know how my Fathers are going to take it. And I don't even really know what's going on!" Asher ran his hands through his bangs, "We can talk about this after we read the will."

Yuki nodded seriously, "Of course Asher-sama."

Asher facepalmed. He was going to have to do something about that honorific.

"Its just Asher."

"Sorry Asher-sama."

Jesus fuck.

:-:

"You've got be fucking kidding me."

"Sir, I assure you that we are no-."

Asher put up his hand to stop him, "So what you're telling me is that nothing was changed in the last ten years. Everything just stopped? No one took over as proxy? What the hell!? Jesus fucking Christ. Do you know how much time its going to take to sort through all that fucking paper work!? Shit and to go through the properties! Dammit!"

Asher was not in a good mood. He was frustrated. Scratch that. He was fucking annoyed and angry as hell. After reading the will (where he got everything and became new head of the Madoka family/business. He was fifteen, how in the hell was he supposed to do this?), he was given a folder that only he was able to look through. And then he was told that all of the businesses his family owned where shut down as soon as his real parents died. They were the ones who put that down in the will! He wanted to cry and wished that he didn't have to deal with all this shit.

The poor man across the desk looked ready faint any second. Yuki noticed this and placed a calming hand on Asher's shoulder -don'ttouchdon'ttouchdon'ttouch-.

"It'll be alright, Asher-sama. I will help you and we will hire more workers to help too. After all I doubt the properties were taken care of either."

Asher whimpered and then looked at the banker, "I need you to get all the paper work sorted out and brought to where ever," he waved his hand in Yuki's direction, "he says to take them. Make sure I have a list of properties, businesses, and whatever else I need to look at. Detective Yuki, if you don't mind I would like to go."

The teen stood up and waited for his bodyguard ( he had no idea what the man was to him right now) to give the man an address to send everything to. When Yuki was done, Asher practically skipped out of the bank and into the car.

"I'm glad that is done for now," Asher turned to Yuki, "So like, what are you to me? My bodyguard or something?"

"I am whatever you need me to be, Asher-sama. I have sworn myself to you. That means I will do anything you ask of me." Yuki answered.

Asher made a face, "You make it sound like you're my slave..." he trailed off when Yuki nodded, "Dude! You're not my slave! You're like a super butler or something, alright? Don't answer that. Can I call you Sebastian?"

"No."

It was quite in the car until Asher broke the silence, "With all this crap going on, does that mean I have to live in Japan?"

Yuki shrugged his shoulders, "Most likely. You're the head of the Madoka family and the last living member. The other higher class are going to find out, causing a uproar. It'll only be worse if you went back to America. They'll expect you to stay and become the man you were supposed to be."

"Fuck."

"You'll have to go to school too."

There was a thump as Asher's head hit the dashboard.

:-:

Two weeks later Asher was sitting at a desk doing paper work. He was looking at a marriage contract. It wasn't completed, but it was scary to think that his biological parents were going to marry him off. The teen shivered. He'd be getting married on his own terms, thank you.

Green eyes flicked over the piles of paper that were on and surrounded his desk. They stopped on a yellow folder. Asher had completely forgot about the stupid thing as soon as the paper work started showing up. He got up and made his way around the desk, tiptoeing so he didn't knock over a pile. Snatching up the offensively colored folder (did it really have to be so bright?), Asher flipped it open.

The folder contained a letter and other important looking documents in it. Asher decided to start with the letter first. His biological father had written it.

Dear Kurai,

If you are reading this, it means that your Mother and I are dead.

Asher snorted, "No shit Sherlock."

This also means that we probably did not get to tell you about our family secret. Unless, of course, your Uncle Hidan raised you. If he did there is no reason to read this letter. However, if he did not and you have no idea who he is, keep reading.

Madoka do not only deal with animals. We also run a Mafia.

"Holy shit."

The papers contain more information. But since we are dead the Ryoken** may have disappeared or they are under new leadership. Your Uncle Hidan was going to take over when I died, but if you are not with him than he might be dead too. If they are still together and if they are still the men and women I know, they will let you lead them, after you have proved yourself.

If your Uncle Hidan is dead you may be with Akira. If not then look for him. His full name is Yuki Akira. He will take care of you. Trust him.

With love,

Madoka Yuji

Asher was shocked. Now he had more shit to deal with! He needed to talk with Akira ("what do I call you?" "Whatever you wish. You are my master now." "Would stop that shit!") And figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. He looked at the clock. Maybe after a nap.

:-:

Thump Thump Thump

"Please, Asher-sama. You're going to hurt yourself."

Thump Thump Thump

"Asher-sama its not that bad. It can easily be fixed up. "

Thump Thump Thump

Akira sighed. His Master had been acting like since they started looking at all the properties. Most of them were old and falling apart, but Asher-sama was being over dramatic. It wouldn't take to long to fix up them up.

Asher stopped hitting his head against the porch of the house. He supposed the damage could be worse. It would only take about a month to get the inside livable and only three weeks for the outside. The teen spun away from the house and stalked to the car. If only his Fathers were here, but they were off on their jobs and wouldn't be back until his birthday. He let silent anime tears run down his face. Asher was so done with all this adult bullshit.

"Akira, get started on fixing up the main estate. We can worry about everything else later. I only have about a month before the school year starts and I want to be living in my own home by then." Asher ordered.

Akira bowed, "Yes Asher-sama."

:-:

Kae was vibrating with excitement. Five weeks of not seeing his son had been taking a toll on him. He was glad that he and Marcus were finally free to go see Asher. They were going to throw a surprise party for Asher's birthday. It was going to be so much fun!

Marcus smiled in amusement at Kae's movements. He was glad his friend was so happy to see their son. Staring a little longer, Marcus realized how much he liked to see Kae happy. He loved the way it lit up the older mans eyes and how it enhanced the laugh lines around his face. Oh, Kae was so handsome and-.

Marcus jerked his head towards the window. He couldn't believe that he had been ogling his best friend! What if he had noticed!? Marcus's face turned beat red. Purple eyes took a peak at his friend. It didn't look like Kae had noticed anything. Thank god the man was oblivious to everything around him.

Shaking his head to get rid of his unwanted thoughts, Marcus noticed that they had stopped in front of a large mansion. The outside of the house was currently being worked on and so was the yard surrounding it, but you could tell that the house was going to be beautiful when it was finished. Men were all over doing their jobs. One man was coming towards the car.

As the man got closer, Marcus recognized him as Akira, the one who had started all this. He nudged Kae to get his attention and slipped out of the car. Behind him Marcus heard the door opening, a thump, and muffled cursing. He snickered.

Akira was glad that his Master's fathers were here. Hopefully the presence of the two would help calm the teen down. He smiled and bowed as he came to a stop in front of taller men. Kae, if he remembered correctly, was grumbling and rubbing his head and Marcus was laughing into his hand. It was going to be a lot more interesting around here, that was for sure.

"Redell-sama, McDove-sama, if you wouldn't mind following me, I will take you to the study to discuss more of what we talked about on the phone." Akira beckoned the two men and started walking back towards the house. They both followed.

"Just call us by our first names dude. And don't use any of that honorific shit either. I ain't that important." Kae told the man.

Akira nodded, "As you wish."

Kae spoke up again, "Where's the little brat? He ain't here, is he? Cause that would ruin the plan."

"No, the young Master is not here. He's at my home still, working on paper work. I told him that I was checking on the house to see if the inside was done. We should have three hours before I have to fetch him."

Kae and Marcus traded looks. 'Young Master?' Kae mouthed. Marcus shrugged his shoulders. They walked in silence until they got to the study.

Sitting down Marcus began, "So do you have the blue prints on you? We need to figure out which room we are using for the party so we can start setting up decorations."

:-:

Asher hummed, satisfied with the interior of the house. All of his stuff had been flown in from New York and was set up neatly in the master bedroom. His parents would still be living in New York. It was easier to conduct business over there than in Japan. The other rooms were done up with tasteful creams and browns. It was quite nice.

He only had the ball room (yes, his house was that fancy) to check on and then he could chill for the rest of the day. Well, that's what would have happened if he hadn't been scared shitless by his family.

"SUPRISE! HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY ASHER!"

Asher squeaked in fright, "Jesus Christ guys! You didn't have to scare me to death."

His Dad laughed and pulled him in to a hug, "Its nice to see you, Stór."

"Its nice to see you too, Dad. Why didn't you tell me that all of you were coming?"

Kae handed his son off to his sister, "We wanted it to be a surprise."

Aunt Mel pulled Asher into a crushing hug, "Why can't you stay in New York? I don't like having you all the way over here." She wined.

"Because I can't , Aunt Mel. I have too much work to do."

"But-," she was cut off.

"Leave the boy alone, Melody. Let the rest of say hello before you start on the poor kid." His Uncle Wil butted in.

Asher spun and jumped on his Uncle Wil, "Uncle Wil! Its nice to see you. Japan is so boring. The only person I can have an intellectual conversation with is Akira, but he mostly agrees with me and its frustrating."

Uncle Wil chuckled, "I would imagine so. Not a lot of people can match my intelligence."

Behind them Aunt Mel huffed. Why couldn't she be Asher's favorite?!

Asher laughed, but quickly turned serious, "Can I talk to you later? In privet? There's something I need to ask you." The older man nodded.

Marcus pulled Asher away from Wilson and handed Asher a small black bag. Opening it Asher grinned and laughed. Inside was Klepto and Teon. They both raced up his arms and sat in their usual spots on his shoulders chittering away. He was glad to have both of them with him again.

The rest of the party went off with out a hitch and lasted well into the night. As everyone went off to their respective rooms, Asher pulled his Uncle Wil off to the side.

"Do you know any Japanese mafia?" Asher asked.

"I know a few... Why are you asking about Japanese mafias?"

Asher ran his hand through his bangs, "Apparently the Madoka's had been in charge of a gang called the Ryoken. My biological father wrote a letter saying that I was supposed to be raised by this Hidan dude if they died, but obviously that didn't happen. Hidan was supposed to take over the Ryoken after my father died. But I can't find anything on him or the gang. I was wondering if you knew anything, cause you have your own Mafia."

"I remember hearing about the Ryoken. They still exist. All I know is that around six years ago their boss was killed in a fight over leadership and ever since the gang has been very violent and unstable. When I get back home I'll look into it more."

Asher groaned. Just his luck. Now he was going to have to deal with some douche bag, "Thanks Uncle Wil," he yawned, "I'm go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Asher."

:-:

Loud beeping filled the dark room. A hand snapped out from the covers and slammed on top of the machine causing the noise. A groaning figure sat up and slid their legs over the side of the bed. Two small rodents jumped away and started running around the room. It made its way towards the bathroom. Flicking on the light, Asher looked at his reflection. His hair was tangled and he had drool on the side of his mouth. The teen grumbled and went to turn the shower on. As it was heating up he gave himself a pep talk.

"You're going to be fine. Its only the first day of school. In a foreign country. With a bunch of rich brats. And you have to wear a uniform. But, I mean, it could be worse. At least this is real life and not some crazy shoujo anime. It'll be fine." Klepto and Teon chittered in what seemed to be agreement.

He took his shower and stood in front of the uniform. Asher sneered at the piece of clothing. Why couldn't he wear his own clothes? Stupid rich people... He put the clothes on, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. Green eyes looked down at his hair clips. They weren't against the dress code, right? Oh well, if he got in trouble he'd deal with it.

The teen snatched his bag off the bed (after letting his two furry friends inside) and made his way down stairs. He nodded at each of his staff that Akira had hired. Asher didn't have a clue who most of them were. Akira had full reign over hiring people; Asher hadn't wanted to deal with it. Asher walked the kitchen and grabbed a blueberry poptart. It was his favorite breakfast food. He didn't understand why Japan didn't have them. They were freaking amazing. It sucked he had to order them from home.

Several minutes later, found him in the car on the way to his new school. He was very nervous. What if he made a fool out of himself? Asher shook his head. He would do fine, and if he did embarrass himself, everyone could fuck off and suck it. He ignored the little voice in his head waring him of his anger.

The car pulled up to a huge pink building. Asher guessed it was the school and stepped out. His lips curled in disgust as he noticed the female uniform. They were an ugly, bright yellow. The girls all looked like giant puff balls and most of them couldn't pull off the color. He was glad he was a dude. Just as he turned his head he noticed someone wearing a brown sweater, make their way into the school. Did that mean they didn't have to wear the uniform?! He'd have to ask someone, but first he'd have to make it through the school day.

Didn't Japanese schools make you stay in your class rooms as the teachers switched?

Fuck.

:—.

Here's the rewrite! It's trash, but at least it's not like it was before! Some things are the same and some aren't. I'm just glad I have an actual plot to follow now lol. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy it and don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought! It helps to know how y'all like it. It also gets my muse going.


	2. First Impressions

*pic is of my anger child

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I own Asher and animals

Kaoru- " **Speaking**." Hikaru-"Speaking." Both- " _ **Speaking**_."

Being that it was the first day of the new school Asher didn't have to stand up in the front of the class and introduce himself and for that he was glad. Knowing him he'd make a fool out of himself. That's not to say he wasn't getting a weird looks because he was, but in the grand scheme of things it wasn't too bad then if he had come in the middle of the semester. He was pretty sure that only reason that he was getting so much attention was because most the of the kids knew each other being that they were all rich snobby brats. Either way Asher didn't care too much. By the time two classes had passed everyone had stopped sneaking looks at him. Except one blond kid.

Asher's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Was he really that interesting to stare at? As the minutes passed by, Asher could feel himself getting worked up. He lied when he said he didn't mind the stares. Okay that was a lie too. He was used to people staring, except usually it was in fear not such enthusiastic interest. The blond boy was literally vibrating from curiosity. Asher could see him out of the corner of his eye badgering the dark haired boy next to him. After awhile he seemed to give in and whisper something to him. The blond's eyes widened almost comically and shot his gaze back to Asher, staring at him with admiration? Why in the hell would he be staring at him like that?

Frowning Asher placed an elbow on the desk and leaned his head on his hand. It didn't make any sense. Why was this kid so enthralled by him? He doesn't remember meeting him or the kid with the glasses next him. And even if he did he doubted that anything he did warranted such an expression. Caution maybe, fear definitely. Asher wasn't known to make a good impression on anyone. He sat there and thought about it a bit longer. There wasn't any point antagonizing over it. He knew he should be paying attention to the teacher, but no one had ever looked at him like that. Maybe that's why he was over thinking it.

Asher took a peak at the blond boy who was still staring at him. His Papa sometimes looked at his Dad like that. Maybe he had a crush on him? Asher shook his head and laughed quietly at himself. There's no way anyone could crush on him. Especially not some handsome blond boy who looked like he stepped straight out of a fashion magazine. Another peak showed him still looking at Asher. He seemed to be daydreaming almost however. Asher rethought the crush thought over. To him there wasn't really any other explanation. Well maybe he could test his theory out. It wasn't like the class material was very interesting.

He didn't have to turn around too much to look straight at the blond kid. The blond kid gave him his immediate attention. It wasn't too hard to plaster a charming smile on his face. Neither was giving a flirty wink. He may not really interact with people, but he had seen his Aunt and his Dad flirt with enough people to copy them almost perfectly. It had an almost immediate affect. The blond boy was taken back and his eyes were wide as saucers. He seemed to be gaping at Asher and didn't know what to do. Slowly what Asher did finally fully dawned on him and his face turned red. The dark haired boy merely raised a brow at the two of them and wrote something in his notebook. Asher nodded his head satisfied that he was right and turned back toward the front of the room. Of course him being himself, he didn't know what to do with this new information.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tamaki was excited for a new year at Ouran. He already had so many plans for the host club. He just couldn't wait to see his cute little family again! Spotting Kyoya, he ran over and embraced him.

"It is so good to see you, my friend! How have you been?"

Kyoya sighed in annoyance and would've pushed up his glasses if he wasn't being confined by a blond idiot,

"Tamaki, you just saw me a few days ago, remember? You burst into my home, again, without warning and made me spend the day doing useless activities with you. Now, let go of me you bafoon."

Tamaki pouted and let go of the slightly smaller male, "Don't be so mean, Kyoya! I was trying to be polite! You really-"

Kyoya cut him off, "If we keep talking we'll be late to our fist day of class." He turned and strode over to the entrance of building. Without stopping he continued, "Are you coming?"

Tamaki ran to catch up.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Walking into room 2-A, Tamaki grinned and greeted the girls in the room. Behind him Kyoya gave out his own pleasantries.

"Hello, my beautiful princesses! I hope that all of your breaks went well. I wouldn't want any of you ladies to be unhappy." He bowed and gave his usual charming smile.

The girls swooned and crowded around him. A constant stream of question flowed from them.

"My darling princesses! I would love to answer all of your questions, however, class will be starting soon and we wouldn't want to make a bad impression on our new teacher, would we?" The girls squealed again.

Soon everyone was either seated or by their desks in small groups. A minute before the teacher showed up, a small raven-haired boy lazily walked into the classroom. Everyone stared at him in surprise. Everyone in class knew each other and new students were fairly uncommon in such a prestigious school like Ouran. Emerald eyes looked over the seats before he walked to one that was a row over and a seat up from Tamaki's. He seemed to be content to ignore everyone and pulled out a sketch book and began to draw. Whispers started up, but fell silent when the teacher walked in.

For the next few hours Tamaki stared at the smaller male. He just seemed so detached from everyone. His green eyes looked at everyone with disinterest and didn't seem the least bit interested in class materials. Soon enough Tamaki saw the boy peaking at him a few times through their classes. Tamaki leaned over to his best friend.

"Hey Kyoya, who's the new kid over there?"

Kyoya sighed, "Tamaki, we're in the middle of class."

"Yeah, I know. Who is he? I know you know. You know everything!"

"Tamaki, must you always be a pest? If I tell you will you leave me alone? I am trying to pay attention." Tamaki nodded. "His name is Madoka Kurai."

Tamaki waited for him to say more and when he didn't he asked for more. Kyoya glared. Tamaki gave him puppy dog eyes.

"When he was around two his family all died mysteriously," His eye twitched, showing his irritation from not knowing why. "He was thought dead as well until a few months ago. At that point he was living in America." Kyoya would have told Tamaki more if he actually knew anything else. He would never show it, but Kyoya was frustrated with the enigma that was Madoka Kurai. There was virtually no information on him and all files that were there he couldn't hack into despite his experience in the area. It was a good thing he liked challenges.

At this point Tamaki was imagining all the horrible things the green eyed boy must of gone through. Tamaki let his thoughts take over like usual. It was so sad! He must be so strong to have over come all those obstacles! A poor tortured soul! I must become friends with him! If only to provide comfort. He must be so lonely… What if he's emotionally stunted! Or worse, hating the world and everyone in it! He needs me!

Kyoya ignored his friend. He was used to him daydreaming.

Tamaki snapped to attention when the raven-haired boy turned to him. The blond smiled. Yes! This would be the perfect time to start bonding with him! You must be calm. Scaring him off would do more- His thoughts screeched to a halt when the boy gave a flirtatious smile and wink towards him.

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5.

The blond turned a brilliant scarlet and gaped at the boy. He-he's flirting with me? Tamaki was in shock. He knew he was gorgeous, but he never knew his charms were that powerful. Tamaki would have to be careful. Obviously the shorter male felt drawn to him and felt that he could trust Tamaki despite his horrendous past. It wouldn't due to push him away or to come on too strong. Tamaki would just have to let him down gently and offer a hand of friendship. He gasped in horror. What if it pushed the other boy away and led him deeper on the path to the darkness! Tamaki couldn't take that chance. He would have act oblivious about how the boy felt about him. It would be the best way to stay close to him and lead him to a better path so that he wouldn't sink deeper into his survivor guilt.

Kyoya looked over to Tamaki and saw his determined face. Inwardly he sighed. He just hopped this new plan of Tamaki's wouldn't have horrible consequences.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Finally it was lunch. As soon as the bell rang Asher was surrounded by kids in his class. A boy with brown hair and eyes started the round of questions.

"Who are you? We don't usually get new kids? Did your parents move to Japan for business?"

Another kid piped up almost immediately after, "My Father told me about him. His name is Madoka Kurai. Recently he just found out about his fortune. His family died when he was a baby. Everyone thought he died with them."

All the girls in the class-along with a couple of guys- gave out horrified gasps and looked at Asher with sadness and pity in their eyes (don'tlookatmelikethatyoudon'tknowmeleavemealone).

Many of the people around him began talking over one another. Some of them saying how sorry they were about what happened to him. Others asking more questions. And the last section was debating on if he really was Madoka Kurai and not some gold-digger.

Asher could feel his anger bubbling up. How dare they even talk about him like that? Look at him like that? He gritted his teeth. He couldn't lose control. Not here. These were children. Stupid, tactless children who didn't know any better. (doesn'tmatterhurtthemfightfightfightfight). Asher squashed it down. He didn't want to hurt them, but they were still talking, talking about him, in his space. I can't breath. Leave me alone. Leave. I don't want to hurt you. LEAVE. He was shaking. His anger was slowly consuming him. He couldn't stop it. He never could. He needed to leave. Now, Before he hurt anyone. He didn't want to hurt people anymore.

"I am disappointed with all of you! Crowding around this poor gentlemen like a bunch of vultures! Can't you all see how upset you are making him!"

Everyone stop talking and looked to the person who shouted above them. Tamaki stood there with a slight glare and his hands on his hips.

"I demand that you leave him alone. He'll answer your questions when he wants to. Now, if you'll excuse us." Tamaki walked up to Asher and held his hand out, "We will be on our way. Here let me help you." The last part was directed at Asher.

Asher, seeing that he wasn't being crowded, calmed down marginally. He was still pissed, don't get him wrong, but at least he wasn't cornered at all sides. He shot out of his seat, ignoring the hand held out in front of him and dashed out of the classroom. There was a shout of protest behind him.

He needed a place he could vent his frustrations.

;;;;;

A few minutes later found him out in one of the gardens that surrounded the school. He quickly took a worn-downed trail. At the end of it was a small clearing surrounded by a bunch a trees. Asher quickly stalked over to one and began punching it.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Asher didn't know how long he stood there punching the tree. All he knew is by the end of it he was physically and emotionally tired. Numbly he looked down at his hands-bodies around him on the ground- they were bloody. Distantly he could feel the pain from them, but his brain was too exhausted to really register it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was glad for the the pain. It meant no one but him was hurt.

Slowly he sank to ground, the tree he had been punching behind him. Asher pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forearms on them, letting his hands dangle in front of them. For awhile he just sat there and as he did the pains in his hands made themselves known. Wincing, Asher surveyed the damage. His hands were still bleeding sluggishly, letting blood drip onto his pants. He sighed. There went his uniform. He knew that his knuckles were going to scar. It wasn't that big of a deal to him. They would just over lap the existing ones. He supposed he should call Akira and just leave. Asher knew he wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of the day.

Asher reached over to his bag where his hand met air. He stared blankly at the spot where the satchel should be. Groaning, he let his head hit the front of the tree. His eyes shot open. Fuck. Teon and Klepto were in his bag and he left it in the fucking classroom. Oh, he was so fucked. Before he could race back for his furry little friends (or even get off the ground) a quite voice in front of him startled him.

"Hey."

The voice belonged to a really tall boy who had a smaller blond boy on his shoulders. Asher blinked. Nope still there.

"Hello?" Asher responded hesitantly.

The blond kid jumped down from his perch with a grin and started speaking, "Hi! My names Haninozuka Mitsukuni , but you can call me Honey!" He looked up to the taller boy next to him, "This is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!"

Asher blinked slowly. The kid continued.

"Are you Madoka Kurai? Tama-chan told us what he looked liked and you look like him. Doesn't he Takashi?" the taller boy, Mori, nodded. "So are you? Cause Tama-chan wanted us to find him and give him his bag back because he had to go back to class."

Green eyes widened and zeroed in on the satchel, his satchel, in Mori's hands. His face contorted in worry. What if Klepto and Teon were hurt? No one knew they were in there except him. Asher gave a sharp whistle that shocked the two in front of him. The bag started wiggling before the zipper started undoing itself. Thankfully Mori didn't drop the bag in his surprise. Two furry heads popped out of the opening. Teon and Klepto saw Asher and shot out of the bag. Both quickly jumped up his body and settled in their preferred spot. They chittered at Asher and rubbed themselves into his neck.

"Hey, guys. Are you both alright? I'm so sorry I left you two behind. It won't happen again I promise." Asher didn't pet them. His hands hurt too much and he didn't want to get blood on them.

Asher turned his attention back to the boys after he made sure his best friends were alright. He smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry about that. This is Teon," He gestured to his left shoulder, " and this Klepto." He did the same to his right.

Honey scamped closer and ignored how Asher tensed. "You have pet squirrels? They are so cute!"

Asher gave an uncomfortable smile, "Thanks." he paused, "oh, yeah! I'm Madoka Kurai. Thanks for tracking me down to give me my bag."

Honey gave a radiant smile, "You should thank Tama-chan, Kura-chan! He was really worried about you."

Asher cringed at the nickname he was given, "I'll, ah, be sure to do that. Please call me Asher. It was the name I grew up with."

Honey nodded. "Of course Ash-chan!"

Narrowing his eyes, Asher felt a flicker of anger. This kid had no right to speak to him like they were the best of friends. Asher allowed him to use his given name only because he was thankful that they returned his bag and his friends to him. He did not give him permission to shorten his name to his liking.

"Haninozuka-san. I've asked you to call me Asher, not some bastardized version of my name."

Honey's eyes widened and tears gathered in his eyes, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" The taller one cut him off when he noticed Asher's eyes narrowing further.

"Mitsukuni." Honey stopped and sniffled a little.

Mori walked over Asher and held out his bag, "Here."

When Asher went to grab the satchel, Honey and Mori finally noticed his hands.

"What happened to your hands?! They're all cut up!" Honey shouted worriedly.

Asher grimaced and tried to hide them, "They're fine. Just a little scratched." Before he could pull them any closer to his body, Mori gently, but quickly, grabbed his wrist, letting Asher's bag fall to the ground.

Mori looked at him disapprovingly, "Not fine. You're hurt."

His anger sparked back up again, "Let. Go. Of. Me." He punctuated each word, "You have no right to assume anything, much less touch me." Asher tried to yank his hands away and winced at the tugging feeling.

Mori shook his head and repeated himself, "You're hurt."

Asher glared, "and if I am? So fucking what. It's none of your goddamn business anyways. Now let go." Honey let out a small gasp at Asher's language, while Mori shook his head again.

Growling, Asher tried yank his hands away. It just aggravated his knuckles more, making him start to bleed again, "Get the fuck off of me!"

Honey spoke up as Asher struggled in Mori's hold, "Asher-san, Takashi doesn't want you to hurt yourself more. Please let him look at it?" Honey gave him the best puppy-dog eyes he had at his disposal.

Now if there's one weakness of Asher's that breaks him down the most, it's cute things. And Honey was hella cute. Of course, in this situation, Asher was mad. Beyond pissed. And the only time cute didn't work is when Asher was angry.

"I don't even fucking know either of you. Why in the hell do you even care anyways? We're not friends."

Honey gave a small, sad smile, "We don't have to be friends to care, Asher-san. Besides you're hurt. We can't just leave you by yourself."

Asher rolled his eyes. "Like hell you can't. I'll be fine. I've had worse before. I don't need the both of you all over me pretending you care or some shit. The only reason you're trying to help is so you don't feel guilty later. I'm just a good deed for you to check off on your list."

Honey shook his head, "That's not true, Asher-san. Please let Takashi look at it."

"No! I can take care of myself! Now, let go!" Asher kicked out with his left foot. Mori could've caught it if he didn't have two squirrels attacking his face. Teon and Klepto did not like how their boy was distressed and decided to take care of the problem on their own.

Mori gave a startled cry and fell backwards. In just a few seconds, Asher snatched up his bag and called Teon and Klepto back to him. Before Asher took off he made sure his foot connected with Mori's face. There was a crack.

Honey glared at retreating figure and took a step forward about to follow. Mori stopped him.

"Mitsukuni, no."

"But Takashi! He hurt you! We were only trying to help and he—"

Mori shook his head, "We are in the wrong. He wanted to be left alone."

Honey huffed, "That doesn't excuse him! He broke your nose!"

"Mitsukuni." Mori's voice was stern.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Honey pouted, "fine."

;;;;;;;;;;;;

Honey stomped irritably into the music room. Mori was only a few steps behind him holding a tissue to his nose and rubbing at one of the many scratches that littered his face. When he pulled it away the rest of the hosts could see that it was crooked.

Tamaki immediately started asking questions, "Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai! What happened? Are you both okay? Why is Mori-senpai bleeding? Is your-" Honey cut him off.

"Not now Tamaki." His voice was filled with anger.

Tamaki paled and hid behind Kyoya.

Honey turned to his cousin and pointed to a small love seat, "sit. I need to reset your nose."

Mori nodded. Sitting down, he let the tissue fall into his lap. Honey quickly straddled his legs and placed his pointer finger and thumb on each side of his cousins nose. With a quick snap of his wrist, Honey set Mori's nose back in place. Mori didn't even grunt.

"Honey-senpai, what happened?" Kyoya asked.

Honey jerkily slid off of Mori's lap into the seat next to him. "That-that-that JERK, broke Takashi's nose!"

Kyoya raised a brow and the rest of the hosts gapped in disbelief. "Jerk? Do you mean Madoka-san? I see you don't have his bag with you anymore. I can only assume you found him."

Honey opened his mouth to talk about how horrible Asher was, when Mori said his name in warning. He sighed and crossed his arms over chest before recounting what happened.

"Takashi was just trying to help! But Asher-san was being mean! He kicked Takashi in his chest and nose!"

"He managed to hurt Mori-senpai twice?" A flicker of amazement flashed across Kyoya's face.

There was a second of silence before Mori spoke up, "He had squirrels." He and Honey didn't elaborate.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Well, ah, I could have the school notified if you want Mori-senpai. Violence is not acceptable in school. Especially not such of an Academy like Ouran."

Mori shook his head. Honey glared at him. "Why not, Takashi?"

"Hm. Not his fault. Leave him be."

The rest of the Hosts argued a bit longer on the topic, but Mori wouldn't budge. He cornered Asher-san and the boy lashed out. Mori should've known better. The signs were there just as they are with the animals he takes in. Forcing them into doing something they don't want to will cause harm to them and him. He knew that, but he still pushed. He didn't blame Asher-san. By the end of the day they all promised to leave him alone.

;;;;;;;;;

The next day Tamaki spent all day glaring at Asher. At lunch everyone learned their lesson from yesterday and left Asher be. Tamaki used this to confront Asher despite telling Mori he would leave him alone.

"Madoka-san! I demand that you apologize to Mori-senpai!" Tamaki dramatically posed.

Asher raised his brow and scoffed, "why in the hell should I? He was the one who wouldn't let go. I was just defending myself."

Kyoya casually spoke up, "defending yourself? From what we were told you had your, what was it, squirrels? Your squirrels attack Mori-senpai and you kicked him. Twice."

"Listen four-eyes, your friend," Asher spat the word out, "was the one started it. I told him to let go and he didn't. And I didn't have Teon and Klepto attack him. They did that on their own. They're protective."

"That's no excuse! You should never use violence to solve your problems! You also shouldn't have rodents at school! They're dangerous!" Tamaki, without realizing it, had fucked up.

And so, Asher and Tamaki's first interaction ended with one more Host with a broken nose.

;;;;;;

"We do not tolerate violence at Ouran, Mr. Madoka. Now as this is-" Asher interrupted.

"It's Redell Asher. That's what my Dads named me and thats what I'll respond too."

The Director sighed, "Of course, Mr. Redell. Now as this is your first offense, you will not be expelled; however, you do need to punished."

Asher snorted and whispered under his breath so the Director couldn't hear him, "kinky."

"What was that?"

Asher waved his hand. "Nothing Director-san."

The older man laughed, "Do you not know my name?"

"No, not really. It wasn't really important for me to remember." Akira stepped into the room and heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Asher-sama! You can't just say that to the Director!" There was a smack and yelp. "I am so sorry for him, Mr. Suoh!" He bowed low.

After he was done apologizing for his charges manners he turned to Asher. "Asher-sama, that is no way to speak to your elders. It shows no respect!"

Asher shrugged, "Well, I don't respect him so why should I-"

"Asher-sama!" Akira smacked the back of his head again.

"Ow! What the hell Akira?! Stop hitting me!"

Akira ignored him and bowed to the Director again, but this time he placed a hand on Asher's head and forced him to bow with him.

"We are very sorry. Aren't we Asher-sama?" Akira put more pressure on his master head.

"Ow! Ow! Yeah, fuck, I'm sorry!"

Akira popped up and smiled, "Very good Asher-sama." He quickly sat down and faced the Director.

The whole time this was happening, Mr. Suoh was smiling with amusement.

"So Asher-sama is here because?" Akira questioned.

Mr. Suoh clasped his hands in front of him on the desk. " is here because he punched another student."

Akira looked over at Asher, exasperated, "You punched someone? Right after what happened yester-" He cut himself off and looked at the Director. He cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, you punched someone? Who?"

The Director answered, "Suoh Tamaki." He let it sink in.

Akira froze, stood up, and stiffly walked out of the room. Asher sat there unfazed. So what if he punched the Director's kid? He deserved it.

Mr. Suoh stared at the door Akira just walked out of, "Uh, what is he…?"

Asher yawned, "He just walked off to calm down. Don't worry about this. It usually happens a few times a day." He snickered. Bet he wishes that he stayed a detective.

A few moments later Akira walked back through the door and sat down. Slowly he turned to Asher and promptly hit him across the head once again.

"You punched the Director's son?! What were you thinking?!"

Asher rubbed his head and scowled, "he insulted Klepto and Teon! I wasn't about to let him get away with it!"

Akira paused and sighed resigned. He knew how Asher was like with things he cared about. No one insulted his family and got away with it.

"Yes, and I will be speaking to my son about it; however, this does not excuse your actions. Thankfully Mr. Ootori has provided an excellent solution. You will be helping out at their host club! That way you can make up to Tamaki and, hopefully, become great friends!" Roses appeared around his head. "Oh, it will be wonderful! Such youth! Bonding and creating ever lasting friendship! It's such a wonderful idea! Bravo! Bravo!" He kept rambling on.

Asher deadpanned and turned to Akira, "I want to transfer. He's fucking crazy."

"Now, now, Asher-sama."

Mr. Suoh stopped and coughed, "You will be working for the Host club until Tamaki says that you are free to go."

Asher jumped up, pissed off, "Until he says so?! What the fuck? I only broke his nose! It's not like I broke some expensive ass renaissance vase!"

Across the school Fujioka Haruhi sneezed.

"Well, Mr. Ootori said something about another altercation with another host?"

Defeated, Asher fell back into his seat, "I can't get out of it can I?"

The Director smiled, "I'm afraid not. You'll be starting in a week."

;;;;;;;

Three days later Asher figured he would go ahead and visit the Host Club and get a feel for the place. Hopefully Tamaki wasn't there yet. He had been trying to corner Asher after class for the past few days.

Quickly he found music room 3 and opened the door to peak in. Inside were seven guys. Three of them were chasing a smaller brown-haired boy. Asher closed the door. He could just check it out when he started.

;;;;;;;

Asher put his head down as the end of the day bell rang. He was not looking forward to going to the host club.

"Come, my cute little kitten! It's time for you to meet the rest of your new family!"

It was now Tuesday and Tamaki had started calling him that since last Thursday. The first two times it happened Asher had to be held back by his classmates, while Tamaki squealed in fear and hid behind Kyoya. Asher had learned to accept it. Obviously Tamaki was an idiot and didn't know what self preservation was.

Asher groaned and held up his middle finger. He heard Tamaki whisper to Kyoya.

"What does that mean?"

"It's an insult."

There was a pause. "Stop doing such crud things! It's unbefitting of a gentleman!"

Asher stood up with a sigh and pulled his bag over his body. "Good thing I'm not a gentleman and I don't give fuck then, yeah?"

He walked out the of the room with the two of them following behind. Tamaki was throwing a fit. As usual. Asher ignored him and unzipped his bag. Klepto and Teon scampered out and up his arm. Tamaki squealed.

Asher glared at him, "Shut the hell up. They have sensitive ears and shouldn't have to be put through your bullshit."

Tamaki whimpered.

"You do know, Madoka-san, that animals are not permitted on school grounds."

"Again. I don't give a fuck."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Well, it would be horrible if someone found out about your little pets- Ack!"

Asher spun around and pushed Kyoya up against the wall with his forearm against Kyoya's neck. Tamaki flipped out in the background. Asher had to look up to make eye contact, but it didn't take away from the danger radiating off of him.

"Listen here, fuckface. Threaten Klepto and Teon again and you will not like the consequences. I'm not fucking scared of you. Yeah I know your family. I know every, fucking, thing about it. It wasn't too hard to find out the, well, the more disastrous information." Asher hissed, "two can play at this game, Ootori-san. And guess what?" He leaned up getting closer to his face, "you won't win."

Asher released Kyoya and stalked down the hallway towards the host club.

Tamaki hovered over Kyoya worriedly. "Are you okay? Did he do anything? Do I need to get anyone?"

Kyoya was silent. His head was bent and he curled into himself. Gradually he started shaking.

"Kyoya?! Are you crying?" Tamaki grabbed him by his shoulders, "Don't worry! You can use my body for comfort!"

Loud, hysterical laughter filled the hall. Kyoya pushed Tamaki's hands away. "I'm-I'm fine, you idiot." He doubled over still laughing. "No one had ever-I can't believe he-" Throwing his head back, Kyoya let out a bark of laughter. Slowly he leaned up and wiped tears from his eyes. All the while he started to calm down and let out short bursts of giggles. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Tamaki looked at his friend worriedly, "Kyoya?"

Kyoya cleared his throat and straightened his appearance. "It's fine, Tamaki. This is quite a surprise. It seems our kitten has claws."

"I can get Father to expel him. He threatened you!"

Glasses flashed as Kyoya shook his head with a small smirk, "That won't be necessary. Besides," He paused, "I did provoke him first." Kyoya started walking, "Come on, Tamaki. We do have a club to attend to."

;;;;;;;

Asher stomped up the stairs to the club room. The nerve of that snake to even hint at something happening to Teon and Klepto! Asher should've killed him. He would've killed him if he hadn't of remembered that Kyoya wasn't some thug on the street that no one would miss. Unfortunately or fortunately in Kyoya's case, he was a son of some big shot and despite being the third son, was still important. Thankfully after finding out he was being forced to work for the host club, Asher dug up everything he could on all the members. Well, he didn't find anything on Morinozuka, but from what he found out if he had something on Haninozuka it would work just as well with them.

A few minutes later found Asher slamming the club doors open. He ignored the hosts currently in the room and stalked over where he knew the kitchen was. Once he snagged a piece of his favorite cake, he fell into one of the love seats with his legs criss-cross-applesauce. He let his elbows rest on his knees and grumpily shoved cake in his mouth. The hosts gaped at him. Or in the case of Honey, glared. One of the twins opened their mouths.

Asher glared and growled. The twin shut his mouth. Haruhi was about to talk before both of the twins placed a hand on her mouth. They all sat in silence until Kyoya and Tamaki showed up. The twins quickly ran over to Tamaki's side and began whisper to him. Not that they were doing a good job of it.

"Boss," The left one started, "who the hell is that?" The right one finished. " **He's scary**."

Tamaki looked over to the green-eyed menace cautiously. "That's Madoka Kurai. He'll be our new lap dog."

Kyoya spoke up, "he seems more like a kitten, Tamaki. Not a lap dog. Isn't that what you said earlier?"

Asher's glare intensified, but it didn't seem to deter Tamaki or Kyoya.

"You are right! He is our kitten!"

The twins looked at each other then back to Tamaki, "Yeah, that's cool in all Boss **, but why is he here**? _**Didn't he break yours and Mori-senpai's nose**_?"

Tamaki gave a nervous laugh and rubbed at the thin bandage that ran across his nose, "yes, well, he'll be working at the host club to make up for that."

"Aren't you afraid he'll scare away customers?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded and pointed at Asher, **"he doesn't look very inviting**."

Currently Asher was glaring down at his empty plate and emitting a dark aura. While they were all staring at him, however, two fuzzy heads poked out of the hood of the hoodie he was wearing and nuzzled into his cheeks. They all watched in amazement as the aura suddenly vanished and was replaced by flowers as Asher laughed from his squirrels presence.

"How did," Hikaru started, " **he do that**?" the other finished.

Tamaki ignored them, "look at him! He's perfect host material!" Sparkles surrounded his body, "he acts like a jerk, but he's secretly a softy!"

(Author sighs and shakes her head off screen. "He sounds too much like Renge." She whispers.)

Kyoya tilted his head and made a note in his notebook, "The idea does have merit."

"No!" Honey shouts jumping down from the couch he was sitting on, "he hurt you and Takashi! He shouldn't even be here! He can't be a host!"

Across the room Asher responds with a quiet, "amen."

Tamaki frowned, "Honey-senpai, I-"

Honey shook his head back and forth, "he can't! He can-"

"Mitsukuni." Mori's voice was harsh.

"No Takashi! He hurt you for no reason!"

Asher jumped up and walked over to the hosts. "Don't even play it off as my fault. Sure, yeah, I hurt gigantor over there, but he was the asshole who grabbed me and wouldn't let go! As far as I care he deserved it!"

Honey stomped up to Asher, "he did not! He was trying to help and you were a jerk about it. Who goes around a punches trees anyways!" he shouted and pointed to Asher's hands which were still wrapped up.

"I told the both of you that I didn't need your help! And what I do in my spare time is my fucking business, you fucking midget! So why don't you crawl over there to your fucking cousin and leave me the fuck alone!"

Honey glared and tears gathered in his eyes, "you-you-" He couldn't think of anything to say.

Asher sneered, "exactly."

Before Asher could react a kick was flying toward his face. He braced himself for the pain, but it never came. Mori had deflected the kick and sent Honey skidding. The rest of the hosts didn't think they had ever seen Mori this mad. Or mad at all for that matter.

"Mitsukuni. Enough." Honey opened his mouth, "Enough. Asher-san is right." Mori turned to Asher and bowed, "I am sorry for the trouble."

Asher stood in shock. He was not expecting an apology. Like Honey kept reminding him, Asher did damage to Mori. In fact Asher was expecting a fight. Definitely not this. Heat rose to his cheeks as he floundered for words to say. A minute passed and Mori stayed bowed.

With cheeks still red Asher crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side, "… It's fine." Mori leaned back up. "And, uh, I'm sorry too. I may have went a bit far." His whole face turned red. He wasn't used to apologizing.

Surprise flickered in Mori's eyes before he gave a soft smile and placed his hand on Asher's head, "It's fine," he said, repeating Asher's words with amusement.

Tamaki whined dramatically in the background, "don't I get an apology?!"

Asher glared at him, "no, you insulted Klepto and Teon. That's inexcusable." The two squirrels in questions chittered away on his shoulders.

Tamaki sulked off to his emo corner.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook, "now that everything has been taken care of, we should open up the club. Madoka-san, you will be serving our guests."

;;;;;;;;

Asher looked around nervously. He had never served someone before. He didn't know what to do.

A kind voice came from beside him. It was the short, brown-haired boy.

"Hi. I'm Fujioka Haruhi. You seem a little lost. Do you want me to show you what to do?" He smiled up to Asher.

Asher almost refused. He wasn't a baby and didn't need anyone to look after him. He pushed back his irritation. He wasn't mad at Fujioka. He was just frustrated at his situation. He didn't want to take it out on him.

Slowly he nodded. Fujioka smiled kindly at him. Asher turned red. No one besides his family were ever nice to him. Not that he blamed them.

"Okay. Lets go make the tea. Do you know how?" And that's how it went for the rest of the club.

By the end of the hour Asher felt a bit accomplished with himself. It was hard keeping up with what each girl wanted. Sure, he had a job before, but the rich girls were hard to please. Everything had to be exact. Frankly it was annoying. One girl in particular almost made Asher snap. If Haruhi hadn't noticed and pulled him away, Asher was sure the girl would've left crying.

That was one surprising development. Fujioka Haruhi was unlike any person he had ever met. He was the first person to act normal around him. (Tamaki didn't count. He was just an idiot.) Fujioka knew he was violent and small tempered, but still took the time to show him the ropes even when he snapped at her multiple times through out. A small flutter of hope lit in his chest. Maybe he could finally have a friend? Asher shook his head. No, he didn't want to get anyone hurt. It was already bad enough he had to deal with all the rich brats at the club.

Two arms tried to settle on his shoulders, but snapped back with the owners uttering a cry of surprise. Teon and Klepto did not like people, especially strangers, trying to throw their arms around his shoulders. They were theirs. Asher raised a brow at the twins. Both of them were holding their hands and glaring at his hoodie where his squirrels retreated back to.

Asher giggled. Two pairs of eyes snapped to him in surprise.

" _ **Did you just giggle**_?" They both asked at the same time.

Glaring, Asher turned up his nose, "no, of course not. I chuckled. You both should both get your fucking ears checked."

"Oh really?" They grinned, " **Are you sure**?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure. Now fuck off."

The twins tutted and shook their fingers at him, "such naughty language. **You shouldn't use words like that**."

"I'll use whatever language I fucking want." Asher stalked passed them toward the door.

" _ **Hey! Hey! You can't leave yet**_!" they shouted.

Asher smirked and turned to them, "Watch me."

And then he left.

;;;;;;;;;

The next few days at the club were pretty much the same. Asher would curse one of the hosts out (either the twins or Tamaki), get the club ready, and then serve tea's and cakes to the girls. It wasn't too bad, but he was still mad about it. Not really surprising considering he was always mad about something.

One day there was a small difference. Honey had walked up to Asher. Everyone paused in what they were doing. Ever since their fight a few days ago the two had been icily avoiding each other. They waited to see what would happen.

Honey looked up at Asher and then back down, "I'm… sorry."

Asher blinked in surprise, "what?"

Tears filled Honey's eyes and he met Asher's gaze, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to listen and I almost hurt you! If Takashi hadn't of stopped me you'd be really, really messed up!"

Asher looked away uncomfortably, "Uh, don't worry about it, little dude. Like I said before, I've had a lot worse. A kick to the face is nothing. I, uh, also wanted to say sorry. I was unnecessarily mean."

Honey gave a beaming smile, "It's okay Ash-chan! I unserstan-" he paused and looked at Asher, horrified, "I'm sorry! You said not to call you that!"

Closing his eyes, Asher wondered why he had to be cursed with cute-itis. He just couldn't resist. "It's fine Haninozuka-san. You can call me… Ash-chan if you want. It's the least I could do." He hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Thank you, Ash-chan!" Honey went to jump up and hug Asher, but the green-eyed boy held out his hand and stopped him.

"Just don't touch me, okay?"

Honey nodded from his spot on the floor before taking off and talking a mile-a-minute to Mori.

" _ **Ah! Madoka-senpai does have a soft side**_!" The twins exclaimed.

Asher immediately went to his default expression, glaring. "I do not!"

The twins tease him a bit more before Asher snapped and ran after them, "get back here, you fuckers!" The other hosts weren't too worried. They saw the small smile Asher had as he took off after them.

The rest of the day was pretty slow as not many girls showed up. So for once Asher had time to take a break. He looked for a spot to sit. Even when it wasn't as full as usual there was still people around every table. Haruhi noticed his struggle.

"Madoka-senpai, you can come sit over here if you want," he said, oblivious to the worried looks her guest were exchanging. Word of his anger had already gotten around school.

Asher shuffled over to their table and sat next to Haruhi.

"Thanks, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi smiled, "You can call me Haruhi. We do work together."

Asher avoided eye contact and dug around in his bag, "You can call me Asher if you want then."

The girls across from him cooed. Asher immediately straightened up and plastered a indifferent expression on his face, "Of course, I don't fucking care if you do or not." The guests were taken back, but Haruhi just smiled. She knew what he was doing.

Asher pulled out his sketch book and his pencils, but before he could start on anything one of Haruhi's customers asked him a question.

"You draw, Madoka-senpai?" She had cute 'cat' ears on her head.

Asher looked over at her. She immediately turned red, "I mean-of course you do. You have a sketch book. I just-you-and."

Asher rolled his eyes, "I know what the hell you mean. Yeah, I draw. Have been since I was little." His voice sounded slightly irritated. The girl shrunk in on herself. He saw this and softened his features. "Sorry. I, uh, don't know how to deal with people." A light dust of red settled over his cheeks.

The three girls awwed. "It's not fucking cute!" he pouted as they cooed over him.

Tamaki and Kyoya watched as Asher yelled at the guest and they giggled and fawned over him.

"He seems easily flustered," Kyoya commented.

Tamaki nodded next to him.

Kyoya continued, "He would be a good host."

Tamaki struck a pose, "Kyoya! Operation make Kurai-san a Host!"

Asher glared over at them and yelled, "if you want to use my first name then use Asher, you fuck-hats! And screw the both of you! I'm not becoming a host!"

The girls in the room gasped in surprise at Asher's language and the way he talked to Tamaki and Kyoya. The rest of the hosts were unfazed. They were used to it. Well, except Tamaki.

"You can't use such foul language in front of the ladies! It's ungentlemen like!"

"Good thing I'm not a fucking gentleman! And if the ladies are so bothered by it they can fu-" The twins covered his mouth.

Soon enough Asher was cussing out the twins and Tamaki while the other hosts watched in amusement and the girls slowly got used to it.

"It's actually kinda hot when he curses like that." one of the girls whispered.

They all nodded and another spoke up, "Yeah, he's all bad boy ya know?"

"But he also is really shy. Did you see him when he was with Haruhi?"

"Yeah! it was so cute!"

The girls squealed.

"I wonder if he'll become a host?"

"I dunno. He's very crude."

"You're right. My Father would be very upset if I was around someone like him."

All the girls nodded and one girl shrugged her shoulders.

"But that makes it exciting doesn't it?"

They squealed again.

In the corner Kyoya listened to the guests conversation and smirked to himself. Operation make Madoka-san a host was on.

;;;;;;;;;;;,;;;;;;

What the actual fuck?

Asher blinked in confusion. The entire host club was a rain forest. All kinds of wildlife littered the room and it was so hot. And the club members were all half naked. Next to him Haruhi was feeling the same.

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring." Haruhi said deadpanning.

Tamaki shook his head and tutted, "huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best."

Asher raised an eyebrow at that. Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should.

Kyoya, who had been listening to the conversation so far, spoke up, "do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" He pushed up his glasses, "be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?"

Asher raised his hand and slid into the conversation, "uh, I don't own shit so, like, the fuck is up with this?"

Kyoya glared.

"I almost forgot to tell you, ladies." Tamaki whirled toward the customers, "this weekend, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party."

Asher spoke at the same time as Haruhi, "we're throwing a party?"

The girls immediately started asking questions.

Hikaru answered them, "yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall."

" **It's a perfect place for dancing**." added Kaoru.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered, pulling his brother into his arms.

Kaoru placed a hand on Hikaru's cheek, " **don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel**."

Asher blushed. He knew it was an act for the ladies, but it was really cute and alluring. It didn't help that neither of them had much clothing on.

"The guest seem even more worked up than they usually do." Haruhi pointed out.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." said Kyoya.

Asher, who was still ogling the twins, nodded, "damn right it does."

Kyoya raised a brow at that. That was an interesting development. Maybe he could use it to get Madoka-san into the host club?

"So are you the one who came up with the tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"I have no decision-making authority. All the club's policies have been laid by the club's king, Tamaki." he smirked, "but I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book on his desk."

Kyoya walked off, leaving Haruhi and Asher alone.

"So he's the real brain behind the operation." The girl muttered.

Asher tore his eyes from his eye candy to respond, "It really wasn't that hard to figure out, Haru-chan"

"Don't call me Haru-chan!"

He ignored her and continued, "Suoh's a sweetheart and all, but he's obviously missing a few brain cells. Sides Ootori acts all evil and shit, of course he's behind everything."

'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas started playing from Asher's bag. He sighed and reached into the front pocket.

Flipping open the phone, Asher spoke, "Redell here." He was silent for a minute. "Akira calm down. It's not that big of a deal." He rolled his eyes, "Yes. Fine. Okay. Yeah, I'll be there soon. You want me to pick up what? Yeah sure. See you in a bit."

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked.

Asher slid his phone back into his bag. "Just business I have to take care of. Tell Ootori that I had to leave, will you?" He didn't wait for response.

Green eyes followed him from the room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Asher pushed open the door of the vets office, "yo! Akira! Where you be, man?"

There was a loud sigh from one of the back rooms. A few seconds later Akira came around the corner with an older looking gentleman. "Asher-sama, I've told you again and again, please use proper grammar."

Grinning, Asher shrugged his shoulders and hopped up on the front desk, "so what's going on? I thought renovations were going well. Oh, and here Akira." Asher pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and handed a few to his caretaker.

The man beside Akira spoke up, "well, they are going well. We just finished up the last job; however, when we got to this one…" He trailed off and motioned Asher to follow him into the back rooms. "Yuki-san said that you would want to handle this personally. I told him it wouldn't of been too hard to take care of it, but he insisted."

They made a turn and came to a stop. The room in front of him was a mess. There was trash littered all over the place, the windows were broken, and there was water damage everywhere. Asher looked around in confusion. The place was trashed just like the rest. There wasn't anything the workers couldn't handle.

Asher turned to the older man, "what are you talking about? There's nothing he-." A small meow sounded through the room.

The man gestured to the corner of the room, "there's about six kittens over there." Before Asher registered what the guy said he was already striding over there. "They've been here since we got here, which was around twelve. We haven't seen the Mama around. Mr. Yuki said to let you deal with it."

Asher carefully reached into the pile of fabric and picked up a kitten. It might have been spring, but the kitten was freezing. "Akira! Get the car ready, now!" He quickly sat the kitten back down and took off his hoodie. Placing it on the ground, he picked up the kittens and wrapped them up in it. He gathered them up in his arms and jogged out of the room. Akira held open the door for him and quickly ran to open the car door as well.

"Go to the closest vets office. As fast as you can." Asher spoke quickly and held the kittens tighter to his body. On the other side of him Akira slid into the car. He already had his phone in hand, "Akira I need you to get everything these kittens will need. They're only a few weeks old so I'm going to need kitten formula, heating pads, blankets, bottles, syringes, nipples (for the bottles and syringes), and anything else you can think of. Have one of the maids go out and get it. I need all of it by the time we return to the house." Akira nodded and called the manor.

The car screeched up to the animal hospital twenty minutes later. Once Asher was inside, he ran up to the front desk. The lady sitting there looked surprised at his entrance. "I have six kittens here who are freezing cold. I have no idea when the last time they were fed and the mother hasn't been around for a few hours." He said all this in a panicked rush.

The woman nodded and stood up to grab the bundle of kittens from the taller male, "don't worry Mr. Madoka. We'll give them the best care that we can. Please sit down. I'll be back in a few minutes to give you the paperwork." She turned and strode to infirmary.

Asher stared after her confused. He hadn't introduced himself for her to know his name. The sign behind the desk caught his eye: 'Madoka's Animal Hospital'. He rolled his eyes at himself. Of course they would recognize their boss. A hand gently placed itself on his back.

"Asher-sama, you should sit down. It will be awhile." Akira led him over to the waiting area. A few minutes latter the same woman from earlier walked over and handed him a clipboard with some papers on it and then hurried back to the room she came out of. Asher and Akira shared a worried look. An hour later they were still waiting and Asher had finished the paperwork ages ago. Finally the vet came out. They both stood up and met her halfway.

She looked at Asher with a heavy expression on her face. "Mr. Madoka, five of the kittens are looking better now and have eaten, but there's a problem with the last one." Asher noticed her pause and nodded for her to continue. "Well, sir, the last kitten has swimmer's syndrome*. It's when-."

Asher held up his hand, a hollow feeling in his chest, "I know what it is. Is it too late to save the kitten?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "They were all very cold and starving when they came in. That added to the fact she's like this… well she doesn't have a very good chance of surviving." she paused, hesitating, "It might be better to go ahead and put her down."

Shaking his head, Asher spoke, strained, "you said that she does have a chance, right?" The vet nodded. "Then I will take her and the other kittens. Just tell me what I need to do to get her healthy and walking." She smiled and nodded.

They spent another hour at the animal hospital getting the kittens their shots and for the vet to show Asher the correct way to tape the kittens legs and to bind her chest. Asher paid for the medication that she would need and left with the kittens in tow.

On the way to the car Akira asked Asher a question, "so, what are you going to name them?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;

A few days later, Asher was in the pool with Lark. He had read that swimming was a great way to help treat swimmer's syndrome. It would work the muscles and keep pressure off her chest. He chuckled as she accidentally got water up her nose. Her green eyes seemed to be glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that. It's your own fault. You keep trying swim out of my hand." She kept glaring and let out a yowl when water was sprayed over her head.

Next to them Teon and Klepto decided to jump into the pool and join them. In the process got Asher and Lark wet.

"Teon! Klepto! Come on guys! You know better," he sighed. "just don't try and hide your nuts in the filter again, okay?" They chittered and swam around, paying Asher no attention.

Akira walked into the room with Veratrum in one arm and a phone in another. "Asher-sama? There's someone on the phone for you."

Asher felt irritation at being interrupted while he was relaxing, but he nodded anyway. Looking down at the dark blue feline in his hand, he scratched her head. "Think it's time to get out, Lark? We've been in here awhile and I'm sure you're tired." Lark meowed and Asher took it as permission to step out of the pool. He left his squirrels to play.

Holding Lark to his chest to keep her warm, he took the phone. "This is Madoka. What do you need?"

Kyoya's voice came from the other line. "I'm calling to find out were you have been the last few days. You left the club before it ended on Monday and you haven't been here the rest of the week."

Asher rolled his eyes, "You aren't worried about me, are you Ootori-san?" he asked sarcastically.

Kyoya didn't play along. "Don't say such things. I'm merely calling to see why our resident kitten hasn't been working. You do have a job to complete."

Asher absentmindedly took the towel Akira held out and began drying Lark off. The phone was placed between his ear and his shoulder.

"Well, its actually kittens."

"What?" Asher chuckled at Kyoya's confused tone.

"Akira found some baby kittens and I had to go get them and take them to the vets. They need to be fed every few hours and I wanted to do it to make sure that they get better. Don't worry I'll be back Monday. The kittens will be fine after that so I'll let someone feed them." Asher handed the towel back to Akira and accepted the makeshift harness that would keep Lark's chest protected and keep her legs in the proper position. "I talked to the Director he said it would be fine. So if you have any problems talk to him."

There was a pause, "will you be coming to the ball tonight. Tamaki will throw a fit if you're not there."

Asher groaned. He did not want to go, but he also didn't want to put up with Suoh's shit. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't come over to 'check' on him or something. "I'll come, dammit. As long as I can bring Lark."

"Who's Lark?"

Lark was handed over to Akira so Asher could dry himself off. "She's one of the kittens I rescued. She has swimmer's syndrome and I'd rather her be in my sight." Asher grinned and spoke teasingly. "do you need me to tell you what that means, All Knowing One?"

The other side of the line was quiet and Asher could hear keyboard clicks. "…No, I know what it is."

"Yeah, now you do. Guess you really don't know everything."

"I never said-"

Asher took Lark back from Akira and stopped listening. "Akira, I need a suit and a hanging harness thing for Lark. I have a ball to go to."

"Of course, Asher-sama." He bowed and walked inside.

The black-haired boy turned his attention back to the phone. "Were you saying something, Ootori-san? No? Okay then. I'll show up with Lark then, yeah?" He didn't wait for a response before hanging up.

Green eyes stared into green. "Lets get you cleaned and dolled up, yeah?"


End file.
